Regazo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Gajeel aceptaba que ese tiempo viviendo con Levy despues de que el gremio se dividio, no era tan malo.


_Recuerdo que una amiga mia dijo que le gustaba el Gajeel x Levy, así que si bien no es mi mayor fuerte, debía hacerlo por tu cumpleaños._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Eva._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Regazo**

Gajeel tuvo que soportar la idea de Levy de unirse al consejo, no es como si le gustara formar parte de las personas que le gustan cumplir la ley, generalmente era él quien rompía la ley y alguien más estaba sobre sus talones para que pagara sus consecuencias.

Por eso pensaba que todo era una muy mala idea, ironía del destino y una gran perrada.

Igualmente cuando Levy sonrió diciéndole su idea, solo bufo aceptando por bajo. Aun juraba escuchar las risas indiscretas de Lily cuando le conto lo ocurrido.

Miserable gato.

Los primeros días apestaron, odiaba las normas, puede que por eso le gustara tanto la libertad que Fairy tail ofrecía. Estaba seguro que la única razón por la que aún estaba ahí, era ya que tenía un gran poder que veían con ojos codiciosos. Además porque la inteligencia de Levy, ayudaba en parte para que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

No tenía muchas peticiones, solo que le dejaran trabajar con la enana.

Al principio también se negaban a eso, pero luego de demostrar que con otros no pensaba hacer su trabajo, se resignaron a ponerlo con Levy.

La enana solía verlo enojada, diciendo que se comportara serio. Él era muy serio, el único motivo por el que hacia eso (y casi todo últimamente) era por ella. Aunque eso no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, esperaba que ella tampoco hiciera preguntas.

No las hacía.

Levy lo entendía.

.

Ambos vivían en un mismo departamento, al principio era porque ambos no tenían suficiente dinero para pagar los costosos alquileres, luego simplemente fue por costumbre. Comenzar a vivir juntos no fue fácil, él tenía un mal carácter y ella le gustaba hacer las formas como ella pensaban eran correctas. No recordaba cuantas discusiones Lily se tragó e intento calmar como mediador. Al final la enana solía ganarle, obligándolo a limpiar sus desordenes o no comer sus cubiertos.

Era una exagerada.

No solían verse a veces durante el día, ambos entrenaban por aparte y tenían a veces diferentes reuniones. Levy era muy inteligente, él solía ayudar a los soldados a entrenar, eran demasiado débiles.

Aun así siempre estaba cerca cuando algún imbécil intentaba acercarse a la enana, era demasiado popular para su bien.

Por dicha su presencia solía espantar a cualquier posible pretendiente.

Sabía que Levy se enteraba, pero ella nunca comento nada y él no pensaba hacerlo.

.

A veces él debía cocinar, era horrible cocinando, pero Levy le enseñaba poco a poco. Esta comentaba que estaba cansada de hacerlo todo ella, y él como todo un dócil corderito terminaba accediendo a esos ojos enormes que lo miraban esperanzada. Muchas veces dijo que comer metal era mejor, pero ella se negaba a comerlo y era casi imposible, así que comer otro tipo de alimentos no era mala idea.

Las primeras tres veces casi quema la cocina, después de la cuarta dejaba mucho la sal y a la décima por fin pudieron comer algo relativamente.

Normal.

.

Levy siempre sonreía a su lado, se mostraba risueña y le regañaba a veces de forma juguetona. Nunca habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos como entonces. En el gremio solo eran pocas misiones o momentos esporádicos donde se encontraban, ahora vivían juntos y estaban casi las 24 horas del día para el otro. Se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de la enana demasiado.

—Mira Gajeel—hablo mostrando una nueva banda para su larga cabellera.

Rodo los ojos aceptándola, diciéndole que era ridícula.

Al día siguiente la tenía puesta causando más sonrisas de parte de la enana.

.

Había notado que Levy dormía mucho últimamente, siempre estaba dormida en la cama o un sofá, algo raro en la chica. Al parecer estaba sobre esforzándose nuevamente en su entrenamiento mágico, por lo cual debía cargarla a cada rato por toda la casa a su habitación. Esta solía abrazarlo por el cuello dormida, y provocando extrañas emociones en su interior que aprendía a reconocer.

A veces se preguntaba donde fue el hombre que la torturo hace algunos años, donde fueron sus sentimientos de odio por ella y deseo de torturarle.

Por qué ahora parecía haberse ido mágicamente, dejando de lado un sentimiento protector.

Era un fastidio.

—Gajeel—susurro la chica entre sueños.

Se sonrojo levemente, pensando que sería más fácil para él si ella le guardara rencor por aquello.

.

La gente comenzó un rumor entre ellos, era fastidioso ver como todos los volvían a ver cuchilleando, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para su oído. Era perfectamente capaz de distinguir aquello y comenzaba a fastidiarle, pues temía que Levy comenzara alejarse por eso.

La chica en cambio, simplemente sonrió ignorando todo aquello.

.

Fue casi seis meses después de haber entrado a ese lugar, donde una noche llego más cansado de lo normal. Había tenido que entrenar horas extra por un destrozo en una ciudad. Vale no era su culpa ya que los maleantes se colaron donde no debían. Odio haber ido de misión sin Levy, pero no comento nada en voz alta ya que la enana estaba ocupada con unos libros antiguos.

Llego cansado y la chica aún estaba leyendo los libros, casi igual que como la dejo. Solo que con otra ropa demostrando que se había bañado y esperado comió algo.

Quiso cambiarse, bañarse y tirarse en una cama.

Algo.

Pero cayó al lado de ella en ese enorme sofá, sin moverse. Agradecía que la amistad entre ellos hubiera crecido suficiente para que esta no se apartara.

Pensó en cerrar los ojos para dormirse.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Sabía que sería mucho, que probablemente se etaria pasando, pero una parte de él quiso intentar algo. Con suerte Levy no apartaría la atención de ese libro y no diría nada. Como era ella esperaba no comentara nada en los próximos años si le molestaba.

Moviéndose un poco, casi nada, logro poner la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica. Ella lo noto, todo su cuerpo se tensó levemente y su visión pareció durar entre verlo o no.

No lo hizo.

Aunque su respiración parecía algo más forzada.

Vale no lo había sacado a patadas, era un punto bueno, lo tomaría como un punto bueno.

La chica no dejo su lectura, pero mientras sus ojos se cerraban pudo ver una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro, demostrándole que estaba feliz por sus acciones.

Eso le hizo dormir con una leve sonrisa.

Pensando que vivir con esa enana no era mala idea, le daba la oportunidad de hacerla que se acostumbrara a su presencia, pues de su parte, era obvio que no se alejaría de ella.

Solo quedaba enamorarla poco a poco, o tal vez…ella fue quien lo hizo con él.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
